Stay With Me
by Unique Little Freak
Summary: Lee promises Gaara he will do anything as long as Gaara won't kill him. A few weeks later, Lee is regretting his decision not to fight the demon. GaaLee Rated T for sexual themes.


_Lee could feel the sand tightening around him. He gasped and struggled to get away from it, but it was too late. He was going to die. He looked up and met his enemy's eyes, preparing to compromise with the demon. "Gaara." He shouted hoarsely as the sand started tightening around his throat. "I will do anything." Lee closed his eyes and hesitated for a second too long. "Anything you want me to."_

Lee opened his eyes and stared around the room, regretting his decision to say those words. Because, and how in the world did Gaara understand something as vile as that, Lee had no idea what Gaara had in mind. He could hear Gai stirring around in the kitchen and Lee turned to glance at his alarm clock. It was only three in the morning, and Lee knew what that meant.

"Lee! My bright and shining symbol of youth!" Gai thrust a thumbs up at Lee as he stared at Gai apathetically. "Today is the start of your Jonin training!" He withdrew his thumb and placed it beside his mouth in a thinking pose. "I thought we could start with 500 laps around the-"

"Gai-sensei. Please. I do not feel well." Lee rolled over, the thought of running, or even walking, making his sore asshole throb.

"But Lee-"

"I am sorry. I just cannot train today." Lee felt a stab of remorse. Not only had he shattered his own nindo by taking the easy way out of a fight, he was disappointing his sensei all within the same twenty four hour period. Lee sighed. "I will do twice as much training when I feel better, Gai-sensei. I promise." Lee muttered, falling asleep.

_"Anything?" Lee felt the sand loosen slightly around his neck._

_He took a deep breath. "Anything."_

*Blargh!*

A couple weeks had passed with still no sign of Gaara. Lee heard that Gaara had taken the position of Kage of Suna, the Kazekage.

But it was always the same story with Lee. When he saw a flash of something large and brown, he'd duck into a store. When he caught a glimpse of red hair, he'd turn the other way. And not only Lee had realized this sudden change in behavior.

"Lee. It has been a long time since you have trained. What happened to your promise?" Gai asked one day at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. "Is there something we need to talk about?"

Lee flushed, his face turning a slight red. "No!" He said and Gai cocked his head at Lee, his drunken eyes boring into Lee's sober brown orbs. "I... I mean. No, Gai-Sensei. This is a burden that I alone must bear."

Gai shrugged then, and said, "Sometimes he who refuses help, looses more often."

*Blargh!*

Lee was at home, it had been a little over two months since he had seen Gaara, or trained. Gai-sensei had stopped coming over to get him up early and Lee was starting to look shaggy. The problem was that his water had been shut off and he was too ashamed to ask for Gai's help. Lee would have gone over to Naruto's house, but he had heard that Gaara was coming to Konohana for a meeting with Lady Tsunade, so Lee was too ashamed to go out into public. Lee understood that he would need to face his fears at some time, but not today, no way.

A knock sounded on Lee's apartment door. "Lee, let me in."

Lee recognized the voice and stayed quiet.

"I know you're in there." Gaara said calmly, he was always so calm. "I need to talk to you."

Lee shook his head, forgetting that Gaara couldn't see him. "No. I... I just cannot talk at the moment."

Gaara was quiet for a moment and Lee walked to the door. Glancing through the peephole, he saw the most handsome man he had ever seen.

It was Gaara, there was no doubting it, but there was something different about him. Gaara stood tall, and he had at least grown a couple inches lately. He carried himself differently.

But Lee couldn't risk it. "No." He repeated, still watching Gaara from the peephole.

Gaara took a deep breath and exhaled as he took a glace behind him at the street. He swallowed and Lee watched in horror as the sand

_Soon, all the sand was away from Lee, but Lee was lying down in front of the red head, naked. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, but he could still feel the teen's eyes roaming him. Gaara got on his knees, and pulled down his pants slightly. He had stretched and lubricated Lee earlier, so it wasn't a big deal to Gaara as he positioned himself at Lee's entrance, his sand subconsciously pinning Lee to the ground and lifting his leg's above Gaara's shoulders._

lifted from behind Gaara, and started fiddling with the lock on the outside of the door. Lee turned and started to run, but tripped and landed on the floor face first as Gaara's sand wrapped around an ankle. "I will fight this time Gaara." Lee said, ripping his ankle away from the weak sand. "And I will win."

Lee dashed towards Gaara, as Gaara calmly stepped forward and closed the door behind him. Gaara's sand calmly rose and fell, then rose again as Lee attempted to land blow after blow.

"Lee, I didn't come here to fight." Gaara said, a little more calmly than he felt. Gaara had seen how fast the Taijutsu Master could move, fast enough to penetrate his sand. Gaara was trying to compose his own thoughts. Because, and he damn well new it, He was going to be late even if it had only taken a single minute to convince Lee of what he had to say.

"I was not kidding, Lord Kazekage." Lee stopped for a moment, still holding his pose. "I will defeat you this time."

"I only wanted to apologize." Gaara said quickly. "For-" He cut himself off. "You know."

Lee stared, "Why?" He finally whispered, "Why would you do such a thing? Do you know how much I have-"

"Please, Lee." Gaara said, his voice almost pleading. "I'm sorry."

"I need to know why!" Lee shouted, only half aware that he was acting like a spoiled brat.

"I thought that was what people did when they loved each other." Gaara closed his eyes, suddenly aware of what he was saying. "No! Lee that's not what I-"

Lee pushed his lips into Gaara's. Pulling away he asked, "Do you love me?"

Gaara nodded softly, smiling. "But I'm late. I have to go."

"Fuck the meeting." Lee said, wrapping his arms around Gaara's neck. "Stay with me."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: I am not proud about how I ended this. I wish I could have come up with something better. But I fail and my head feels a little cloudy. Happy reading~! I hope you liked this!<em>


End file.
